Where My Girls At?
by AdamPascalFan
Summary: Robin, Emily and Elizabeth need another Girls Night Out. A little something for the suffering Lucky fan right now


**Author's Note:** Just a little something for the currently suffering Lucky fans out there

**Where My Girls At? **

Coleman approached the trio of women carefully. The last time they had come in, they had almost drunk him out of his best tequila. Not to mention the increased police presence that occurred once one husband found out where Girl's Night had taken place. Too many cops were bad for his business. As he set the bottle of Jose Cuervo down, he hoped this night would be shorter than the last.

Robin and Emily hurriedly filled their shot glasses, downing them with equal ferocity. Elizabeth tried not to laugh as her friends quickly started pouring another round. When Robin had slammed into the locker room complaining about Patrick's ego and Emily had quickly joined in about Sonny's hot and cold attitude lately, they had demanded she come along to Jake's with them for Girls' Night. She hadn't really wanted to come along, but remembering, or rather not remembering much of the last Girls' Night, she felt she better go along at least for a little while to keep them from further trouble.

The vibration of her phone interrupted her train of thought. She smiled when she recognized the number on her caller id. "Hi! I told you this was Girls' Night!"

Her husband laughed. "Trust me. I don't want to interrupt that. I just wanted to tell you Lulu is baby-sitting Cameron right now."

"Lulu is baby-sitting? How exactly did this happen?"

"Apparently she had fights with both dad and Dillon tonight. She's looking for a place to hide. She ran over, begged to do it, and offered to do it for free, so who I am to say no?"

Elizabeth had to laugh. Lucky had a point. Anytime they could get Lulu to do anything that would benefit them and not involve them somehow going to the police department to bail her out was a good thing.

"So anyway I was just going to let you know I was going to find Dillon and find out what exactly happened today. Lulu is still too busy claiming to have a "ruined social life for all time" to get much information out of her."

"Ok baby. Call me if you are going to be late. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Ugh! You two are disgusting!" Emily proclaimed when Elizabeth hung up her phone. "Couldn't you two at least pretend to have some problems right now?"

Robin nodded in agreement. "Yes. How can you join us in proclaiming all men bastards if you sound so flipping happy right now?"

Elizabeth stuck out her tongue in their direction. They had worked too hard to get back to this point for her to feel bad about being happy while her friends were miserable. Not that long ago the roles were reversed. "Oh just be quiet and bond with Jose. The quicker you drink, the faster I take my happiness elsewhere."

"She's got a point!" Emily raised her shot glass. Robin nodded and clinked her glass with Emily.

_Two bottles later_

"If that dog shows his face…I'll …I'll…." Robin paused and cocked her head to one side.

"You'll what Robin?" Elizabeth asked.

Robin shrugged. "I forgot. But it will be bad. I promise!" she slightly slurred.

"I hope you remember soon" Emily chimed in a touch too loudly. "'Cause I think he just walked in." She pointed in vicinity of the door. "But I could be seeing things again."

Robin and Elizabeth turned and saw that the very object of Robin's fury was in fact standing in the doorway. He raised his hand to wave at them and approached the bar.

"Crap. He's going to come over here. I can't see him right now. I can't!" Robin's eyes grew wide with panic. "He'll assume this is cause he was flirting with that red head after last night and…"

"And he'll be right." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Well yeah but he can't know that!" The three girls turned as unobtrusively as they possibly could for one sober person surrounded by two rapidly declining drunks. Robin let out a low growl when she noticed Patrick talking up a small brunette sitting at the bar. "He does this on purpose! Just once I want him to know what it feels like to watch that all the time."

An idea occurred to Elizabeth as soon as Robin spoke. While she didn't like playing head games in relationships as a rule, Patrick did need to learn to stop with the constant flirting. And he still wasn't above being extra attentive towards her whenever he saw Lucky in the hospital. And really, it wouldn't be too hard to pull off, even with Robin and Emily's limited ability to help at this point.

She made her decision. "I have an idea."

_Twenty minutes later_

Patrick Drake sat at the bar, watching the three ladies amusedly. The girl he had chatted with seemed nice enough, but she had blown him off fairly quickly. Normally he would have followed her to the pool table, but there were more interesting developments right in front of him.

He had tried to send over more tequila to the table, which had been promptly returned to Coleman once they found out who had sent it. He had tried to approach their table, but they had gotten up and moved. At one point all three walked into the bathroom. Which was quite a feat considering Elizabeth had help both girls stand up to get away from the table.

So he sat watching them. Even if they wanted to banish all men from their company tonight, it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy watching them did it?

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar face enter the bar. Lucky Spencer. Patrick still found it amazing that even after all the crap Lucky had put Elizabeth through she still hung in there with him. He wondered if Lucky had followed Elizabeth again or if this was a just an accident. The two men made eye contact and exchanged a stiff head nod of recognition.

Patrick bit his lip as he watched Lucky approach the table where Robin, Emily and Elizabeth sat. In the current "all men are bastards" climate he was picking up, this ought to prove interesting.

To his absolute amazement, he watched Lucky being greeted with a successive number of hugs and kisses from all three women. What was going on here?

_At the table _

Lucky settled into his seat and pulled Elizabeth into his lap. He only wished she had chosen a seat where he could see Drake's face while all this was happening. He winked at Robin before asking. "So what's he doing?"

Emily had the clearest view. "He's sitting with his mouth hanging wide open."

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep back the laugh. Lucky made sure to squeeze Robin's free hand and laugh as if he had heard the funniest joke ever told. It hadn't taken Elizabeth too long to convince him to help make Patrick jealous. Patrick had quickly gotten the idea that no men were wanted at Girls' Night. Now he would just have to re-adjust to the notion that by "no men," they had really meant "no men named Patrick Drake."

Robin completed another shot. "I want to dance!" She turned towards Lucky. "Come on! Dance with me!"

Whispering "You so owe me for this" in Elizabeth's ear, Lucky got up and followed Robin towards Jake's makeshift dance floor. Thankfully, a slow country song had been selected so the dancing was more along the lines of keeping Robin upright than actually dancing.

The brunette that Patrick had briefly talked with passed Lucky and Robin on the floor. She paused and looked back at them. Looking puzzled, she turned her head towards the table with the only other girls currently in Jake's. Suddenly she remembered exactly why these people looked familiar to her.

"Lizzie? Lizzie Webber? And Emily? Emily Quatermaine? Is that you?"

Elizabeth looked up at the girl nearly her age. She hadn't been addressed as Lizzie in years. Suddenly she placed the face looking down at her. "Deenie?"

"Yes! Oh my god! I thought that might be you!" Deenie quickly hugged both girls. She pulled over a chair and joined them. "That's Lucky right? I thought that was him. With Robin?" she gestured.

Seeing Elizabeth nod, Deenie continued. "Wow! I haven't seen him in years!" She caught sight of his wedding ring at that moment. "Is that a wedding ring? Oh wow. I wonder who he married!"

Elizabeth tapped Deenie on the shoulder and showed her left hand. "Me."

Deenie clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh wow! That is so awesome!" She smiled wide. "What about you Em? Are you married?"

Emily shook her head. "Divorced." She slurred.

"Ahh well, aren't we all?" Deenie chirped. "Now why if you are married to Lucky is he dancing with Robin?"

Elizabeth smiled. This could work also. Patrick didn't know Deenie was an old acquaintance from high school. Add that to the fact that she was the only other female in the bar and her presence at the table with Lucky was sure to drive Patrick absolutely crazy. She glanced back and decided that Patrick was too busy gaping at Lucky and Robin dancing to even notice her talking with Deenie. "Remember that guy you were talking with earlier? At the bar?"

"Tall, good looking, full of himself, and using cheesy come ons?"

"Yes. He and Robin are sort of dating, but he keeps flirting with everyone and Robin's had it. She wanted to make him jealous, and since right now he and Lucky don't really get along…"

"You're banning Patrick from the table and letting Lucky be the rooster in the hen house?"

"Basically. And since you are the only other female here and he doesn't know how we all know each other…"

Deenie smiled. "I'm always up for a little fun. Count me in!"

As one song started to become two, Patrick watched carefully as Lucky maneuvered Robin off the dance floor. She was hanging all over him and looked a little too comfortable in his arms for his liking. Patrick could hear one part of his mind argue that she looked drunk, but he didn't care about that right now. When Robin was drunk she should be hanging all over him, not Lucky!

Patrick glowered when he made eye contact with Lucky. Lucky smiled and Robin offered a wave in his direction. He turned away. Was she trying to make him jealous? He scoffed at the idea. He wasn't jealous.

But as he spied the brunette from earlier make her way towards the bar, he decided that just in case, he needed to show Robin two could play that game.

Patrick slid over to the brunette and smiled his best "hey baby how you doing?" smile. "Why don't you let me get that for you?" he offered.

Deenie smiled at him. Really this would be too easy. This guy was just way too confident. "No thanks darling."

He leaned in closer to her. "Why don't you and I sit down and get to know each other?" he gestured towards a table within eyeshot of Robin.

Deenie sweetened her smile. "Aww, that's nice of you. But I already see someone I want to know better." With that she turned and walked away.

Patrick watched in amazement as she walked directly towards Robin's table and proceeded to sit right next to Lucky Spencer.

Lucky smiled as he and Deenie caught up on old times. He kept an eye on the dwindling tequila bottle. The way Emily and Robin continued to put the shots down would have made his dad proud. He was just glad that Elizabeth had decided not to join in this time. Those two were going to have one monster of a headache in the morning.

He had seen Patrick leave his post at the bar and was now shooting pool across from them. If looks could kill Lucky fully realized that he would be six feet under. Under normal circumstances he would feel bad about this, heck he probably wouldn't even had taken part in his wife's wacky plan. But Patrick made his skin crawl and since he had seen no evidence that he ever stopped hitting on Elizabeth, well then all was fair.

Lucky tried not to laugh as Robin attempt to pour from an empty bottle. Out of the corner of his eye he could Elizabeth trying to resist the same urge as he was. When he saw Robin starting to motion to Coleman for another bottle, he sprang into action.

"Here. Let me get this one."

With a wink shot to his wife, he left and headed towards the bar. "Just fill an empty tequila bottle with water," he asked Coleman.

At the table, Robin squinted her eyes. "You know…" she started. "I probably deny saying this cause its almost ince..incest…incest…"she gave up trying to pronounce the word. "Its almost icky. But Lucky?" she glanced around at the other women gathered around the table. "Lucky's hot!"

Emily nodded her agreement. "I always did like his butt!" She turned towards Elizabeth. "No offense. But it is nice. I just noticed!"

"None taken. It is a nice butt." Elizabeth responded.

Deenie laughed. "You two can keep drooling over his butt. Granted it is nice, but I just want to look in his eyes. And hold his hands. And run my fingers through his hair. And.."

Laughing Elizabeth threw a napkin at Deenie. "Hello! Wife. Sitting right here!"

Deenie threw the napkin right back. "What do you expect Lizzie when you marry one of the last great guys in Port Charles? Add the fact that he's hot? Well you are just lucky no one has tried anything yet!"

Robin nodded. "And he admits when he's wrong… and he doesn't act like a dog in heat…" she slurred. She raised her empty shot glass. "And he's buying us more drinks."

Emily raised her shot glass. "A toast! To Lucky! The hottest, nicest guy we know!"

Deenie and Elizabeth raised two empty glasses left on the table and joined Robin and Emily.

"To Lucky!"

As they clinked glasses, they finally noticed Patrick stalking right past their table. He had come over from the pool table when he saw Lucky head to the bar and overheard everything. He rushed out of Jake's to clear his head. He had obviously stepped into the Twilight Zone tonight!

The girls collapsed into giggles as they realized Patrick had left in what was most likely a jealous snit. Lucky came back to the table with his disguised water bottle. "So what exactly did I just miss?" he asked.

"Ohh nothing much." Elizabeth smiled.

_On the way home _

Deenie had offered to drop Robin and Emily off at their homes as it was on her way. They had exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch.

Elizabeth stretched her arms out as she settled into the passenger side of the truck. She smiled at her husband and played with his hair. "Thank you for doing this for Robin."

Lucky smiled back at her. "Your welcome." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I confess I did it for selfish reasons."

"You wanted to stick it to Patrick?" she guessed.

"Partially. Also I love it when you owe me big time."

Elizabeth busted out laughing. She bit her lip. "You know, Lulu hasn't started with her every 15 minute "where are you now?" calls yet…."

"What exactly do you have in mind Mrs. Spencer?"

"Well we could always go settle the who's chicken to go skinny dipping debate for once and for all."

He turned the truck in the direction of the lake. "I like the way you think."


End file.
